24fandomcom-20200223-history
Nightfall 3
}} Jack Bauer attempts to continue the mission without the help of Robert Ellis. Senator David Palmer is questioned on his actions by Charles Logan who attended his fundraiser. Robert Ellis gets back in action. Tony Webster, working for Drazen, continues to monitor the team's actions through Jones. Anna finds a way to get through a guard post. The team is attacked when they reach the location of their informant. Episode guide 2:01 a.m. Eastern time / 8:01 a.m. Local time Andre and Victor Drazen enter a car; the latter commenting that they cannot keep their guests waiting. In the Petrovic's van, Stephen Saunders muses on the fact that Robert Ellis going dark could be a false alarm. Jack Bauer tells him that Ellis is a professional, and that they have to assume he has been captured or is about to be. He tells the team that they are going to go on to their meeting as planned. In the Hart Senate Office Building, Senator David Palmer talks about his connections with Robert Ellis to Mike Novick. He says that he has not known the man long, but his reputation is very good. Novick is trying to get word from Ellis as to what is happening with the mission by calling the CIA's Langley office. As the men continue to discuss the situation, Charles Logan arrives, asking why Palmer left his own fundraiser. Palmer responds by saying that he stayed long enough to see the guests. Logan asks what has him up so late, jokingly mentioning a "big, secret operation", but Palmer tells him that they are just "typing up some loose ends." At Ellis' Belgrade office, the armed forces storm the building. They knock down doors, and just as Ellis is about to launch a grenade, obliterating them as well as himself, he realises that he is not the one they are after. He stands and watches as the men execute civilians, Muslim women. One of the armed guards asks a man why he would hide the women, and mentioned that he was a Christian. The man responds - "Because of you." He is shot, and the women are taken back to the barracks of the armed guards. Robert Ellis calls back in, and tells Savoy Six that he is back online. He informs Bauer that there is going to be increased activity throughout the region, and advises him to be careful. Bauer says he is glad Ellis is still with them. Ellis agrees. 3:30 a.m. Eastern time / 9:30 a.m. Local time At the CIA Langley office, Deputy Director Webster checks up on what Jones, the man monitoring the European sector, is looking at. He finds a satellite following a ground team, that is headed for Pristina. He calls Victor Drazen, informing him of what he found. He tells the man that there is a limit to how much information he can extract without being noticed. Drazen thanks him for his call, commenting that it confirms his instincts. Drazen is approached by the guard who brought the women from Ellis' Belgrade office. He instructs the guard to kill them all. 4:02 a.m. Eastern time / 10:02 a.m. Local time The Delta Strike team arrives at another checkpoint. Bauer tells the team to get back to the truck so they can plan their approach; if they keep killing guards at checkpoints their location will become obvious. Anna Petrovic sarcastically comments that she is surprised the team are not willing to kill everyone they meet in Serbia. David Petrovic and Jack Bauer converse about how to get transportation on the other side if they leave their vehicle at their current location and hike past the checkpoint. Anna recalls that the brother of a friend of hers is a guard at this post, and she could help the team get past. Bauer tells Bill Kendall to take Ronnie Pope and Al Crenshaw, and circle around the checkpoint on foot. Kendall and Pope contact Crenshaw, and inform him that they are coming to his location. Bauer tells the rest of the group that they will give the three half an hour to circle the base, then they will try to make their way through it. ]] 4:32 a.m. Eastern time / 10:32 a.m. Local time Bauer, Saunders, David and Anna pull up at the checkpoint in their vehicle. Anna gets out of the truck, and asks to see Lt. Andrija Telsa. A guard approaches Telsa, who is sat in an office. He is informed that a young lady is here to see him. By one way or another, the truck gets through the checkpoint. Anna tells them that she knew her plan would work. 5:15 a.m. Eastern time / 11:15 a.m. Local time In the Hart Senate Office Building, Palmer is informed that Robert Ellis is on the line. The latter informs Palmer that everything is on schedule, and that he will check in with Palmer again in five hours. He informs the Senator that the team should be meeting the next contact in a short while. In a small town, David Petrovic's truck carrying the team drive along a street. David tells the team to stop on the right hand side of a street, about half way up. They plan to phone the contact from a pub; he is within walking distance and will come immediately. Bauer asks if he will then take them to Drazen's compound, but David tells him that his contact will take them to the man who will take them there. Bauer lashes out, thinking that David is trying something on, but David tells him that, as a professional, Bauer should know the phrase "need to know." As the siblings leave the car, Bauer tells Saunders that he thinks something is wrong. Saunders thinks that Crenshaw and Kendall should go check out what is happening, and Bauer agrees. He sends the two down an alleyway to see if they can get to the top, whilst he pulls up by the pub. Before he can react, the vehicle suffers an indirect hit from a rocket launcher. Lying in pieces and on fire, the van looks set to blow up. With a severe head wound, Bauer yells that they have to get out of the vehicle immediately. Whilst Bauer shoots hostiles that are attacking the team, the rest of the men get out of the vehicle. Bill Kendall tells Bauer that Pope's arm is broken, but otherwise he is fine. Pope says he can still handle a gun. Crenshaw and Kendall are instructed to find a way to reach the top of the building, whilst Bauer, Saunders and Pope cover them. The plan is successful, and the two manage to get away without being shot by the hostiles. Just before the hostiles can shoot another rocket at the team on the ground, surely killing them all, Crenshaw and Kendall take out the men. Crenshaw tells Bauer that if he is going to make a move, he has to do it now. Ronnie and Saunders go for a back alley to look for another vehicle, whilst Bauer goes in the pub to get Anna and David and find a back exit. As the men turn to leave, Saunders notices Anna cradling the dead body of her brother, David, in her arms. Whilst the rest of the team attack the remaining hostiles, Bauer graps Anna and heads into the pub. Crenshaw tells Kendall that he counts ten hostiles still alive. As they attempt to kill the remaining members of Drazen's hit team, Bauer has a gun pointed to his head in the pub. The unknown shooter tells him not to move, or he will be killed. 6:00 a.m. Eastern time / 12:00 p.m. Local time Dramatis personae Washington, D.C. * Senator David Palmer * Mike Novick * Charles Logan Langley, Virginia * Deputy Director Tony Webster Belgrade, Serbia * Andre Drazen * Victor Drazen * Anna Petrovic * David Petrovic * Lt. Andrija Telsa Delta Strike team * Savoy Two: Sgt. Al Crenshaw * Bill Kendall * Ronnie Pope * Savoy Five: Stephen Saunders * Savoy Six: Jack Bauer * Savoy Seven: Robert Ellis Background information and notes * This is the third in the five issue comic series of 24: Nightfall. * The events in this comic take place over four hours. Category:Comics